


Only If I Tell You

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Kinktober prompt 14- Edging!________________They had talked through it all. Bucky would play mean, edging and overstimulating Peter until it was too much for the younger man or until Bucky wanted to let him finish. Peter agreed to this, but he had underestimated just how mean his boyfriend could be.





	Only If I Tell You

"Bucky, please!" Peter cried, feeling himself come down from yet another ruined orgasm. 

Bucky hummed, pulling the fingers out of Peter, ignoring his boyfriend's desperate pleas for release. "How should I do this next?" he mused cruelly. "I was thinking about getting the vibrator. But I could keep using my fingers if you'd prefer."

Peter knew that no matter what he said, the other man wasn't going to listen to him. He was only being asked to be teased. It was just an extra layer to the torture. 

When he didn't get anything close to an answer, Bucky pressed his fingers back in, aiming directly for Peter's prostate. 

The boy cried out at the cool metal fingers dragging over his insides, probing at his most sensitive spot. "Th-the vibrator," he mumbled, even if he knew that his opinion wouldn't matter. 

Clearly pleased with the reaction, the older man began pumping his fingers again, splitting the smaller boy open with three metal digits.

"I think I'll keep using my fingers," he decided, completely ignoring what Peter had said previously. 

A soft whimper left the boy, but he nodded, moaning softly. "Your fingers are good too, sir. You always know just how to touch me...." Although he seemed to be using it for a torturous game instead of Peter's pleasure for once. 

They had talked through it all. Bucky would play mean, edging and overstimulating Peter until it was too much for the younger man or until Bucky wanted to let him finish. Peter agreed to this, but he had underestimated just how mean his boyfriend could be. 

But he never safeworded out, determined to take all that he was given. Even if it meant that he was so hard that it hurt and his ass was beginning to feel raw, no matter how much lube they used. 

A large wet spot had formed under the boy where his cock kept leaking, large drops of precum forming with every high he nearly reached but was jerked away from. So his cock stayed weeping, pressed between his stomach and the mattress. 

Bucky made sure to check in with his boyfriend occasionally, making sure that he was still okay with that was going on. When Peter confirmed that it was okay, he kept going, pumping his fingers roughly. 

It didn't take long at all for Peter to feel another orgasm bubbling up, his cock twitching as he got closer again. 

Apparently his noises gave this away because Bucky pulled away, pulling a weak whine from the younger man one more time. "Bucky...please...I've been good, I need to cum…"

He sounded nearly in tears, just barely holding himself back from rutting his hips against the bed. 

The older man raised his eyebrows as he listened to Peter, pressing his warmed fingers against the boy's hole again. "Excuse me?" He remarked. "You don't get to ask. And you only cum when I say you can. Maybe you don't deserve it yet," he taunted. 

That brought Peter to tears. He buried his face in a pillow, biting down gently. "I'm sorry, sir...it's just so difficult...I've almost cum so many times…"

"But you haven't. Because you haven't earned it yet, have you."

Peter whined, shaking his head. "No, sir...I haven't earned it yet…" even though he felt like he had. But that wasn't his decision to make.

Bucky hummed, listening to his boy. "But I think you've been good enough. You've taken it so well. So I'll let you cum this time," he murmured. 

Peter sobbed in relief, nodding. "Thank you, sir...thank you…"

A loud moan left him as the other man's fingers pressed in again. There were just two, but he felt so full...it was amazing. 

Bucky moved his fingers quickly, watching how Peter pressed his hips back to fuck himself back on his fingers. Usually he would have reprimanded him for that, but not this time. He didn't feel like it was important. He was going to let his boy feel good and do what he wanted. 

It didn't take long for Peter to feel his high coming again, building up even stronger from being denied so many times. 

"Sir, please, please, can I cum?" He babble, rocking his hips back again with more desperation than before. 

Bucky chuckled softly, keeping his fingers moving quickly as he pressed right against the younger man's prostate. "Of course you can, doll. Cum whenever you need to. You have my permission."

That was all that Peter needed. He pushed his hips back one more time before stilling completely, pleasure washing through him with extreme force. 

Loud moans left him, his cock twitching against the bed as he came hard, staining the sheets with his release.

It took longer than normal for him to come down from his high, having been edged for so long. 

Bucky smiled, slowly pulling his fingers out and looking over his boy. "Such a pretty picture, my boy all sweaty and flustered, but now able to relax. So perfect."

Peter made a weak noise, smiling a little at the praise. "'M so tired now," he mumbled. 

"That's okay, doll. You can take a nap. I can clean you up," Bucky murmured. 

Peter was asleep before he could respond, completely exhausted from the whole scene. But he was finally satisfied. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or follow me on tumblr at awkward-dyke.tumblr.com !


End file.
